Honey Honey Draco
by Marynaa
Summary: bueno... no soy buena par los summary, pero si se que les va a gustar draco malo pero enamorado ELLA es... DRAMIONE COMPLETO xD


_bueno esta es mi primera historia... los personajes pues... no son mios si no de la grandiosa fabulosa y todo lo que termina en osa ... J. K. Rowling y espero que les guste :D espero muchos Reviews, besos y que disfruten..._  
><em>quiero aclarar que lo que esta en esta letra son los pensamientos de hermi :D<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Honey Honey Boy<strong>

-¡HEY MIONE! ¿Por qué corres tan temprano…?- dijo una pelirojo con muchas pecas, ojos azule y una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-¡Ro-n!- dijo muy sorprendida y cansada Hermione (castaña unas cuantas pequitas y ojos de color marrones)

-¿estas a dieta?- mientras corrían hacia el aula d transformaciones

-¡SHIIIII CALLATE Y VETE!- grito muy colorada

Ron paro, haciendo drama grito - ¡!que cruel mione! ¡¿Ese es el tipo de cosas que le dices a tu amigo de todos estos 6 años?

¡Llegue tarde y estoy corriendo como parte de mi castigo!- le contesto

-¡¿EE-eh? ¿Ese es el único motivo? Ya veo…. El prefecto que eligieron para vigilar las llegadas tarde cambio… y el nuevo prefecto puso mas disciplina ¿no?

-¿El nuevo prefecto es... es ese arrogante chico…?- dijo mientras mira a un chico entre las sombras que se iba asomando de a poco- no no puede ser es….

_¡DRACO MALFOY!-_ pemso Hermione. rubio, ojos grises q derriten y un buen cuerpo, con el uniforme del colegio Howart

-¡TODO EL MUNDO… AQUÍ HAY UNA PERSONA QUE LLEGA TARDE!-grito ron muerto de risa.

-Cállate estupido ¡RON!

_**Solamente oyendo su nombre mi corazón comienza a palpitar….**_

Hermione…- dijo Draco

Hermione se detuvo toda colorada, escuchando como los pasos de Draco se iban acercando mas y mas.

_**Solamente oyendo su voz mi corazón late mas fuerte….**_

A cada paso, que Draco daba mas colorada y nerviosa me ponia.

_**Él es la persona…**_

_**que me gusta.**_

Él se coloco atrás de ella, con la varita le señala la espalda…

-puedo ver tu sujetador a través de tu camisa.-dijo con una sonrisa marca Malfoy

-¿Hugh?- Hermione estaba tan colorada que no podía hablar

Agarro el sujetador con la varita y lo asomo mas contra la camisa…

-rosa aún te pareces a una niña- comento

Acerco su rostro a la espalda de Hermione, y ella cada vez se ponia mas colorada sin saber que hacer..

-un prefecto como yo no puede dejar pasar por alto tal indiferencia indesciplinaria.

Ven … vamos a secarte…

_**Pero…**_

_**Esta jugando**_

_**conmigo…**_

-este salon tiene buena circulación de aire y tu camisa se secará pronto.

El miraba su cara, de preocupación, Draco sonreía

-Hey… Mione –le dijo mientras jugaba con un mechon de pelo de la chica

-¿si?

¡BAN! Draco la agarro del brazo y la lanzo contra la pared.

-¿Por qué estabas jugando durante tu castigo por llegar tarde?

-¡Lo… Lo siento! ¡Desde ahora no volvere a llegar tarde nunca mas!

Asi que….

-asi ¿Qué?

-A- asi que…

-¿lo estas haciendo para ser tierna?

-bien, hoy es especial...

Draco puso su cara entre los pechos de Hermione, ella no sabia que hacer estaba muy asustada…

-¿QUÉ… QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?- pregunto, cuando él empezo a bajar su cabeza hacia su intimidad

-ESTOY SUDADA AHÍ…

-es pegajoso y se siente grueso ¿no?

-¡ NO! Ahh..

Ante tal acto, se tapo la boca inmediatamente –mmf…

-Mione… tus gemidos lascivos seran claramente escuchados encima de aquí.-sonrien y si que ella pudiera reaccionar le muerde.

_**No puedo…**_

-mmf- todavía se cubria la boca para que no saliera ningun gemido, el metia mas y mas la lengua en su vagina..

_**¡CONTENERME MAS!**_

Caen al suelo, pero el sigue y sigue... levanta una de sus piernas, para lamerla, sin sacarle ninguna prenda… metiendo sus dedos, en esa apretada cavidad.

-NH… Nmmh …

-intentas lo mejor. – le dijo mientras chupaba el flujo que tenian sus dedos de forma muy sexy.

-pero, cuando te veo conteniendo los gemidos realmente….- le besa el cuello antes de continuar.

-quiero hacerte chillar…

-Ahhhhh…

Se separa de Hermione, se levanta, mientras ella muy acalorada sigue estando en el piso de el salon..

-parece que tu camisa está seca…

Se da vuelta, pero antes de salir de alli, gira su cambeza y…

-aunque tu ropa interior esta mojada ahora… la clase esta empezando. Sera mejor que te apures.

_**He sido intimidada otra vez.-**_pensaba mientras lo veia marchar hasta desaparecer de su vista.

_**Pero…**_

_**No importa cuanto juege **_

_**Conmigo…**_

_**Él nunca hará el amor conmigo asi que…**_

-Hermione!- grito ron en el gran comedor

-…. –se le quedo mirando con una cara neutral como si no hubiera pasado nada hace unas horas atrás.

-¿puedes darme los apuntes de tranformaciones? Me eh quedado dormido… otra vez-susurro al mismo tiempo que le rogaba

-Ron…

- nose

-vamooss….

-ok ok – en ese instante entra Draco y su amigo Blaise

-oye Draco, aquí hay muchos pobretones ruidosos, porque no vamos a la sala comun y le pedimos que….

-…- Draco no escucha lo que su amigo le decia solo se quedaba ahí paradp viendo como Hermione y la comadreja estaban muy acaramelados…

CON HERMIONE Y RON

-hey ron… ¿Qué haces cuando una chica que odias, esta cerca de tuyo?

-uf chiod queg inthsa a ufa chifa ef eg peof fifo de chiod ye hay….

-no hables con la boca llena, ron- le dijo con una sonrisa

-ejem ejem quice decir que … un chico que intimida a una chica es el peor tipo de chico que hay.,, yo no haria eso- termino con una gran sonrisa.

-ron eres un encanto jiji desearia enamorarme de ti ron

Ron al escuchar eso casi se atraganta con la comida.

-jajaj espera te treaere agua- al levantarce choco con Lavander que pasaba por ahí, y sin querer, toda la comida del plato de la rubia cae encima de Draco manchando toda su camisa, Hermione al ver lo sucedido se que como estatua muy asustada por lo que puede llegar a ocurrir.

-ven…- le dijo

Ella lo siguió con la cabeza mirando el suelo. Hasta una sala un poco mas grande que la anterior, en el medio de esta habia un sillon donde el se sento.

-lamelo

-que?

-lame cada rincon que manchaste

-no.. no no puedo

-cuando te enseñe a negarte

-yo… pues no no puedo- dijo muy asustada

-vete- comento ya muy enojado- ya es suficiente vete al gran comedor

Hermione no se podia mover de la imprecion, ella no queria irse pero no podia hacer eso.

-vete cuando miro a tu cara me irrito.

En ese momento Hermione se va corriendo-

-…

CON HERMIONE

Sigue corriendo mas y mas y mas hasta que llega en un ricon y se pone a llorar.

_**Se que me odia…**_

_**Y ser intimidada también es normal…**_

_**Pero…**_

_**Solo una vez…**_

_**Pense que queria estar otra vez entre su cuerpo…**_

_**Yo…**_

-Hermione!

-ron…

-que estas hacien aquí… ¿te… sientes buien?- cuando iba a tocarle la majilla ella…

-NO ME TOQUES!- apartando su mano, ambos se quedan sorprendidos unos segundo cuando ella vuelve a llorar y cae desmayada.

-RESISTE!- la agarra y se la lleva a la enfermeria. Sin darce cuenta que un rubio asomado a la puerta vio todo lo ocurrido con cara de preocupación.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE.

Se ve a una castaña con mucha energia en la puerta de su sala comun.

-¡en hora! _ Listo_

-¡bien vestida! _Listo_

-¡no se me olvida nada!_ Listo_

-¿nivel de salud? _AL MAXIMO_

_**Si el me odia por ser descuidada…**_

_**Entonces no voy a mostrar **_

_**Ningun error… **_

_**Y asi Draco Malfoy,**_

_**Debera desistir.**_

En el salon de posiones…

-Mione ¡se te ve bien¡

-Ron… ¡ademas me eh levantado mas temprano que nunca!

-eso quiere decir que el objetivo de hoy sera Luna

Hermione se da vuelta y claramente ve a luna corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos pero no lo iba a lograr sin que la atraparan.

-mafoy no tiene piedad!- acoto ron

Todos los recuerdos que tubo con Draco se le vinieron a la cabeza en forma de flash back uno tras de otro no, no podia dejar que eso sucediera…

_**NO…**_

-hey Mione… que?

Pero ya era tarde Hermione ya se habia ido del salon y Snape ya vendria, no lo penso mas y salio tras de ella.

Corre corre, hasta que lo ve tan hermoso como siempre, se detiene de golpe…

-DRACO MALFOY! Hoy eh olvidado la varita… tambn juguetee durante la noche por los pasillos !y tambien soy una mala estudiante que mancha el nombre de esta gran escuela¡

Draco la ve serio sin cambiar la exprecion se va acercando de apoco, levanta la varita hasta la cabeza de la castaña, le levanta la cabeza con la punta de la varita. Para ver la cara como un tomate de la joven.

-te limpiare- le dijo

Se la lleva a un rincon y le empieza a besar el cuello con ansiedad.

-ah… ahh

-por que…

_**¿Qué estoy haciendo?-penso ella**_

-¿Por qué te revelaste..?- le pregunto el rubio sin parar de besarla.

-contestame… Mione- dijo mostrando una exprecion que ella nunca habia visto

_**¿Por qué?**_

_**¿Por qué me muestra una**_

_**expresión tan afligida? **_

El la besaba, bajo hasta sus pechos, besandolos.

-yo solo..-comenzo ella

-solo….

-DRACO hay algo….

-¿Qué … estais haciendo…?- pregunto ron muy sorprendido

Hermione giro su cabeza y lo vio se asusto mucho al verlo ahí.

-ron

-¿QUE LE ESTAS HACIENDO A MIONE?

-MALFOY ¡BASTARDO!- ron se acerca y le revolea una trompada, que se estampa en la cara de Draco.

-PARA RON!- grito desesperada

-¿entonces como es esto? Estas haciendo lo que quieres con Mione usando las regulaciones del colegio como pretexto ¿!CIERTO¡? usando un acto injusto para capturar a una persona indefensa.- todo se lo gritaba ron a Draco mientras le pegaba.

-R-RON

-y… ¿Qué hay de ti? – pregunto Draco al levantarce mientras se limpiaba el labio, donde le salia un poco de sangre.- ¿QUE LE HICISTE A LA INDEFENSA MIONE EN LA ENFERMERIA?- grito desesperado- ¡EL DIA que ella se desmayo!

-¿huh? Ah… ron se paralizo en el lugar muy sorprendido, se sonrojo, mientras apretaba con todas sus fuerzas los puños.

-¿Ron?

-….

-yo….YO LA BESÉ….- silencio- cuando Hermione se desmayo en el pasillo, la lleve a la enfermeria… cuando vi su cara de dormida no pude controlarme….y yo…. La besé… ¿!estabas mirando¡?

_**¿RON?**_

Draco se le quedo viendo muy serio, y le dijo…

-no pienses que eres el unico que se preocupa por mione…

-Dra-co

- no perdere a mione. Cueste lo que cueste..-dijo Draco- INCLUSO SI LE GUSTAS A ELLA.

-Ahh, eso no es posible.

- yo la conosco a mione, y se quien le gusta, ufff, bien que os vaya buien par de torpes.

-Malfoy… si haces llorar a mione una sola vez y…-ron lo miro fijo a los ojos- te MATO

-¿tu no.. tu no me odias?- pregunto Hermione

-si…. Te desprecio…

Ella casi se pone a llorar pero el rubio, la detiene diciendole….

-estas muy nerviosa cuando estas conmigo pero con la comadreja siempre estas sonriendo.

-¡ESO ME MOLESTA Y NO PUEDO SOLUCIONARLO! te desprecio porque no eres mia.

-yo… -la castaña se puso muy contenta se tiro arriba del rubio y se unieron en un fuerte abrazo mas un gran beso apacionado.

-Me gustas, ME GUSTAS , REALMENTE ME GUSTAS- Draco la callo con otro beso.

_**El dulce dolor esta a tiempo…**_

-ah… Mione- dijo un Draco avergonzado y sonrojado

_**De volverse una sukce tentacion…**_

-ME GUSTAS-le dijo

* * *

><p><em>Hola bueno, si estan aqui ya terminaron espero que les haya gustado como ami escribiendolo, jjaja los kiero mucho dejen Reviews muchos muchos jajaj y despues publico otras :D bye bye<em>


End file.
